My version of AWE  Sparrabeth
by Jengarola
Summary: My version of AWE, a sparabeth version  COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after DMC, basically my version of AWE.

**Chapter 1**

Elizabeth lay on the beach of the locker wet, and rose her head to see where she was. All she could see for miles was sand, nothing but sand.

Will "the locker!"

Elizabeth jolted up, and searched the area for Jack, she stopped and slumped to the ground "where could he be, he's got to be here somewhere!"

"I'm right here" Jack said in a roughish voice, the whole crew turned round they saw Jack standing there with the Pearl behind him. Elizabeth looked at him and realised how awkward the situation was. Jack looked at her before anyone else, deep in his eyes showed a sadness, he had never shown before.

Will "Jack, the Brethren court are in need of you, you have one of the pieces of eight"

Jack walked straight past Elizabeth, shoving her out the way and walked to will "so you are to say, you only came to save me because you need me, so your saying, no one came to save me just because they missed me?" he looked around at each member of the crew till he got to Elizabeth

"I suspect you came cuz' your guilty?!" he have her a sharp look. Everyone looked at her in confusion

"oh she hasn't told you... well, she..." he paused for a moment and looked at Elizabeth. He saw that she was trying to hold back tears. he wanted to tell everyone, humiliate Elizabeth but couldn't he felt as thought it would hurt her too much "she, umm... stole my rum"

Everyone stared at Jack with confused faces. everyone then made their way to the Pearl, Jack and Elizabeth not moving.

He walked up to her and grabbed her pulled her close, she liked being close to him, but this time it was different.

"Just because I didn't tell them the truth DOES NOT mean I forgive you" he said in a stern voice, and releasing her roughly, storming off to make orders on his ship. Elizabeth was trying not to cry, when she felt hand wrap round her waist, it was Will. Her walked her to Jack's ship, the first thing she was Jack standing where she had left him, by the mast. She wanted to go over there and hug him and tell him she was more sorry than she had ever been in her life and that she cared too much for him to loose him, but she couldn't, Will wasn't holding her back, she was going to tell him she didn't want to be with him anymore, what was holding her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Everyone is aboard the Pearl Jack was down in his rum cellar looking for some tasty rum that he had longed to taste. Elizabeth saw Will and lead him down to the Cellar.

Jack heard them coming down and hid in the corner.

"Will, I brought you down here because i need to tell you something... something you need to know" Elizabeth said lowering her head.

Jack knew straight away what she was talking about.

"Well then spit it out" Will said

"fine then, right...before we left the Pearl when the Kraken was after us, no wait, after Jack" Jack face lit up when she said his name " I stayed behind and"

"i know you kissed him Elizabeth!" Will said in a stern voice

"yes, i gathered that after the way you treated me!" She returned in a stern voice to meet his, Jack felt sorry for her that Will had hurt her feelings.

"Well, if that's how you want it to be!, maybe you can just drop me of at Port Royal and you can stay here until he decides he doesn't like you anymore!...Elizabeth he's a pirate and will ditch you for a wench within a week... do you really want that?!" He stated

"No Will!!, you don't know Jack, he's a good man and wouldn't hurt me, well at least i don't think he would"

Will stormed out and Elizabeth slumped to the floor she wasn't upset about breaking up with Will, it was the fact that Jack will leave her because he won't forgive her.

She sat crying for about 10 minutes until Jack couldn't take it anymore, he crawled over from the corner he was hiding in, to Elizabeth and hugged her close. She knew straight away it was him from the smell of rum and sea on his coat, she hugged him back. They sat there in each others embrace until Jack had flashes of the kiss and held her tight, then his flashes got to when she left him and he broke the hug.

Jack stood up looking down at her and couldn't say anything and ran out. After a while Elizabeth wiped her tears away and walked out from the cellar first she saw Will helping Gibbs then saw Jack at the Wheel. They locked eyes but Jack couldn't keep the eye contact he couldn't' look at her, he was too upset, he felt betrayed by the one person he had ever had feelings for. They were standing still in the water, the view was lovely as they saw the sunset before them, a sadness came over them all, they knew if they didn't get back now, they may never get back.

Jack sat studying his charts then a thought came to his head "not sunset, sun down" he said "and rise!...up!" he pointed and ran tot he side of the boat "what's that over there"

Elizabeth took notice and ran to the side "What is it" jack eignored her, he was too involved in his little plan to even give her a thought, he may love Elizabeth but he wanted everyone to live and that was more important. They started to run from one side of the ship to the other until they had to hold on for one last time as the ship was about to capsize.

"HOLD ON!!!" Jack shouted to everyone.

Everyone was holding on for their lives they knew this was there only chance. Jack was hanging next to Elizabeth, then Gibbs, then Marty then Will and then the rest of the crew. As they hit the water jack turned to Elizabeth who was struggling to hold on, they locked eyes as he watched her sink. His eyes widened and without a second thought he swam after her, knowing that he may never get back tot he real world. He swam down to her a grabbed her round the waste, she looked at him an gave a small smile, but her eyes looked fearful. Jack saw that the sunset was almost done so he grabbed onto a rope that was dangling down and wrapped it round Elizabeth and held her tight. he looked at her then in the distance of the water he saw it rising, until the Pearl smashed through the surface of the water. the crew landed on the ship, Jack and Elizabeth landed in the water, he unravelled the rope and swam with her to his ship, where his crew met them. Jack stormed off straight to the Wheel.

"Wait.. Jack!" she said in a concerning voice

He turned round quick which made her stop in her tracks. "WHAT!" he yelled "What do you want!"

"Jack i...i wanted to say thank you, you didn't have to do that but you did"

"well i suppose I'm a good person, which is nothing i can say for you "Jack said back, he knew his words were harsh but he wanted her to know how much she hurt him, even though he never meant to hurt her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Elizabeth sat on the bottom step, and kept hearing his voice in her head _hold on!..._ She was worried, she thought that he may never forgive her. She decided to come forward and make the first move, she was going to be the first person speak. Jack walked down he stairs and passed her without a single look until he was stopped in his paths by a sweet soft voice

"Jack" she softly said

He turned around and saw her sitting on the stairs looking more beautiful than ever

"yes luv" he said quietly, so that will couldn't hear him

"can we speak, I want you to know something"

He held out his hand which Elizabeth took and he led her to his cabin

"speak then luv, what is it you want to say" he forced her to speak

"well Jack, its... well I'm...sorry"

"don't be love, what you did was right by you" he murmured

"Jack, what i really wanted you to know, was that...well... i enjoyed it" his eyes widened at her words. A big grin came on his face and walked up to her making her back up towards the wall, until she couldn't go any further and hit the wall

"Well, you know where i am if you want it again, or... more" as he said that he played with her hair and caressed her face with his hand, she looked him in the eye

"Jack" she whispered " i want it again, i want you to kiss me!"

he leaned forward and his lips hit hers softly until he was more forceful like the kiss they had before, but this time, nothing was stopping them, no chaining to the mast... just an endless pleasurable kiss, something she had wanted to have for a long time. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, at this point he had forgiven her. He moved back and opened the door for her "Pirates first" he said walking out first, she followed him out smiling. Will stared at them coming out and started to get angry with Elizabeth and Jack.

**A/N: sorry for such a short chapter but i'm having a hard time figuring out what comes next and what would tie in with the rest of the story...Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jack stood proudly at the wheel of the ship smiling to himself, thinking that he was right to forgive her, after all he would have done the same to someone else if the situation was different. In a way he was proud of Lizzie.._ his lizzie. _

"Captain, what's put you in such a fine mood " Gibbs said

"Proud to be a pirates Gibbs, proud to be a pirates" as jack said proud to be a pirate for the second time, he saw Elizabeth come up the stairs, his smile widened

"Morning miss swan" Gibbs said, he still thought that Jack was in a mood with her

"Morning' lizzie" Jack said

"Good morning Jack, Gibbs" she said her smile getting bigger as well. Gibb decided to leave

"How are you today my dear?" Jack said seductively smirking to himself

"Oh, Jack, I'm fine thank you...where are we heading today" she said whilst moving towards him. They were stood side by side, like a king and queen.

"Shipwreck cove" he told her

"oh wow, the brethren court, I can't wait!"

"sorry lizzie, but you can't come in unless, your a pirate lord, or your my guard...Gibbs is my guard so," he stopped speaking, then an idea popped into his head "Lizzie, do you want to be a pirate lord?!"

"WOW!, yes, of course!!"

"well then listen to my plan" she moved closer to him to hear every word he was about to say.

His plan was for her to go aboard the empress and somehow convince Sao Feng to let her be the captain, however he knew just convincing wouldn't work so he said, to convince Sao Feng that she was Calypso and then Jack would send someone to kill him, and there fore he would offer Elizabeth the title of the Captain. To his surprise the plan worked out. She was now the Captain of The Empress and a new Pirate Lord.

AT THE BRETHREN COURT

Mistress Ching "I will not hand over my piece of eight until Sao Feng gets here"

Elizabeth "Sao feng is dead!" she said walking in with her guards, jack, and his guard

"WHAT" all the Lords shouted

Mistress Ching "and he made you captain"

"yes" she said proudly

"Then let us begin" Barbossa butted in

"First of all Hector , i think we should appoint a Pirate King, because we will never decide over what option to take" Jack said slyly, his plan working.

"you all know who votes for who, so what's the point" Barbossa questioned Jack

"lets just take a vote... well... snap to it!" jack hissed

"Barbossa, lord of the Caspian sea" he voted himself

"Mistress Chang, Lord of the Pacific Ocean " she voted herself

"Gentlemen Jocard, Lord of the Atlantic Ocean" voted him himself

"Sri Sumbhagee, lord of the Indian Ocean" his guard said

"Ammand, Lord of the Black sea" votes for himself

"Captain Chevalle, Lord of the Mediterranean Sea" votes for himself

Villanueva, Lord of the Adriatic Sea" votes for himself

"Elizabeth Swan" she votes for herself, not knowing who else to voted for

"Elizabeth Swan" jack Sparrow, the Lord of the Caribbean sea voted for Elizabeth swan Lord of the South China sea.

Everyone went mad, wanting Jack to vote for them.

"Well, Lizzie, what say you... what shall we do" jack insisted

"Prepare every vessel that floats, at dawn, we shall go to war" she said proudly, Jack giving her a proud and seductive nod

"And so!, we shall go to war!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Thank you jack" she said softly

"For what, i mean yes your a pirates lord, but we have seem to have lost Will in the process and i'm sure you miss him"

"No, jack, i actually don't, i miss you" she said putting her hands on his waist and his on hers. he pulled her closer and gave her a passionate kiss, she let his tongue explore her mouth and then broke free

"I feel better now thanks, don't miss you anymore" she said playfully" she walked off he slapped her behind, which made her giggle

"Sleep well" he shouted after her. It could be their last sleep, as they were going to war in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She sat in Jack's Cabin, thinking that this would be her last ever sleep, she heard the door creak and her eyes widened at the sight. jack had entered, she was shocked because he had never came in his cabin when she was in there.

"Lizzie?"

"what's up Jack, is everything ok" she blurted out

"erm, well, seeming as this is our last nights sleep, I was thinking, that maybe we could.. well" jack was shy, Elizabeth was shocked that he was shy, he was never shy. She just smiled, and he started to walk towards her until he got to the bed, and crawled on top of Elizabeth and kissed her passionately.

Gibbs barged in "Captain"

Jack flung from Elizabeth "Get out"

"Captain, I'm sorry but, we have company"

Both Jack and Elizabeth walked out and saw in the distance a fleet of ships.

"Oh bugger" said jack

"Prepare to fight!" Elizabeth screamed, everyone looked at her "Hoist the colours!!"

The Black Pearl and the Dutchman were heading for each other, suddenly

"Maelstrom!" Gibbs shouted

Both ships were pulled in,

"Fire" Jack Said

"Fire all" Elizabeth shouted

Gibbs" Get ready to board"

Jack, Elizabeth, and other crew member held onto some ropes, and all together flew across and landed on the Dutchman

"be careful lizzie" jack said to Elizabeth, with a concerned look on his face, this may be the last time he was her, he pulled her in for, what could be their last passionate kiss ever.

They broke free, jack walked over to Davy Jones and started to fight with him, Elizabeth went to help but was stopped by a familiar face. It was Will.

"Will, quick come and help me and Jack" she was smiling, until she felt a sword clash against hers, it was Wills

"Will, what are you doing?!"

He just stared at her, she couldn't take it and slashed him on the arm, she was shocked, and to her surprise so was Will. They started to have a heated fight, he took may slashes at her, cutting her face and her clothes, Will took his sword and cut the back of Elizabeth let, and she tripped as he did it. She lay leaning on her elbows looking up at a man she had once loved.

"Will, what's has become of you?" a tear streaming down her face

He started to walk towards her and held his sword up ready to slash

"Pirate!" He told her

Jack took two slashes at Davy, leaving Davy leaving against rail breathless, jack looked in Elizabeth's direction, his eyes widened. He looked at Davy, stood on the rail, grabbed a rope, and swung round so he was behind Davy Jones, he put the rope round his next and aimed him gun.

Will, went to dig his sword into Elizabeth until he collapsed on the floor, Elizabeth looked into the direction of jack, who had his pistol, still in hand, she mouthed thank you to him, and began to run to help him out with Davy Jones. Gibbs swung aboard and sneaked into the cabin where the heart was, i was unguarded. He ran to the door to tell Jack, but could see him and Elizabeth in a hard battle with Davy Jones, he had no choice, he had to stab the heart.

Jack and Elizabeth went to take a jab at Davy Jones, but before they could he fell of the boat. jacks eyes widened, and look over to Gibbs who was walking gout of the cabin with the heart in his hand.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship" the crew kept chanting

Jack stood there, he was shocked, his chance for immortality was gone, He felt Elizabeth tug on his arm, and he snapped out of his daze, he realised it was ok, because h had elizabeth. he took hold of a rope and grabbed elizabeth and held her tight "Hold on Lizzie!" He shot the rope and they went flying into the air and landed in the calm sea water.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth climbed onto the Pearl, then followed by Jack. He put his arm round his waist looking into the distance for The Dutchman.

"Elizabeth, your now my first mate" he said looking at her with a grin on his face

"Thank you, but what about the armada, how will we beat them?" he could see fear in her eyes.

Everyone on the Pearl turned round quickly at the noise and sight on the Dutchman resurfacing.

"We must still fight!, we have the Dutchman, we can beat them" Elizabeth scream

"HOIST THE COLOURS!!" Jack screamed!!

he Dutchman and The Pearl Made their way to The endeavour, only then did Beckett realise he, and the crew were doomed.

"It's just good business" he murmured to himself.

The Peal on one side and The Dutchman on the other

"Fire all!" she screamed

"Fire" Jack shouted

Gibbs nodded "Fire!!"

Both ships started to fire at the Endeavour, taking out bit by bit, and leaving it in pieces. Both ships slowed down and saw beckett lifeless in the water

"Just good business mate" Jack said, Elizabeth walked up to him and hugged his waist her head resting on the back of his shoulder.

"you did it Jack, their turning away" she said

"indeed, and I still have you Lizzie" he turned and faces her hugging her, and whispered it into her ear.

"and i have you Jack" she kissed him on the lips.

Elizabeth broke the hug and started to walk of

"Marry me Lizzie"

She stood in the middle of the Pearl, grinning to herself, she turned round and ran up to him jumping and hugging him at the same time,

"yes" she said into his ear "yes of course Jack"

Both Jack and Elizabeth stood at the Wheel of the Pearl and in each others arms, and sailed of into the horizon.

**THE END**

**A/N: I am really sorry if you didn't like this chapter, i had it in my head, but it was hard to put it down in writing.**

**so that's it its all finished :(**

**I'd like to thank: **Sparrow's Gal 25, MissDepp4Eva, mrspatrickdempsey, and a big thank you to FLORENCIA7

Thank you all!!


End file.
